A Project
by Wanderer of the Sky
Summary: Ron is assigned another project in school. And what is the first thing Ronald Weasley does...he asks Hermione for help! And what is the first thing she does...she rejects him. And what does the teacher do...assign then a project where they work together!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** _I am so proud of myself right now, this is literally the fastest I have ever written up a story!  
_ **Disclaimer:** _I do not own Harry Potter_

 **Assignment #4 of:** _Potions Classroom  
_ **Task:** _For this task I would like you to write about someone in a desperate situation.  
_

 **Criticism or any form of advice is highly appreciated!**

* * *

A Project

 **Ronald Weasley:**

I groaned in agony as the teacher assigned another assignment. _Does she literally expect us to do this?_ I screamed in my head. "Yes Ronald, I expect you to do this. I also expect you keep your thoughts in your head." The teacher called out to me.

Everyone laughed as they looked to me. Harry looked like he was pitying me, and Hermione just rolled her eyes like her usual self. "Yes mam." I answered back to the teacher, with my cheeks flaming hot with embarrassment. But seriously, why do teachers love to torment us? I didn't do anything!

I looked towards Hermione who just stared at me with calculating eyes. "Can you help me with the homework?" I mouthed to her as accurate as I could. Hermione eyes went big.

"Are you serious? Not again Ron! You _need_ to start doing this by yourself. What would happen if a test came and I wasn't there to help you?" She mouthed back, even though it took some time to understand.

"Please Hermione?" I pleaded with her, I even did all the dramatic hand movements. Hermione glared at me.

"No Ron, I can't. Just go to the library and find it out for yourself." She huffed at me in word-mouthing form. She whipped her head back to the board and made me suffer here in silence by myself. _She thinks that she is so smart!_ But then again, Hermione is smart. And she is the smartest person I know.

"After you finished, there will be a group project. You will be with an assigned partner that will be given to you by me. You cannot choose your partner." The teacher stated. My eyes widened. _A project! We even have to do a project!_ I looked towards Hermione and saw her eyes go wide as well, but they weren't wide with shock, they were wide with happiness. _Is she seriously happy to do this!_ "Ronald Weasley!" The teacher called out.

"Yes mam?" I asked. The teacher just sighed.

"Were you not listening? I said that you will be partnered up with one of your peers, do you understand?" I nodded. "Good, because today is your lucky day, you will be partnered with Ms. Granger." My mouth slid open as I looked at Hermione. I was going to be pared up with her! This is amazing, I can actually have a chance of turning in work early!

I looked towards Hermione and sure pure shock and terror on her face. She slowly turned around and looked at me in disgust. At the sight of her face, I looked at her with a smug expression. "It looks like that you're pared with me." I mouthed at her with the smug still there and refusing to go down.

Hermione, still in shock, turned back to the teacher who just shook her head at her. Signaling that she couldn't switch partners. "This is going to be great." I heard Hermione mutter. And it was true, it was going to be _great_.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** _I'm on a roll here! I'm so proud of myself, but then I shouldn't, because I suck. It's_ true.  
 **Disclaimer:** _I do not own Harry Potter_

 **Assignment #4 of:** _Astronomy Classroom  
_ **Task:** _For this task I would like you to write about two characters who usually dislike/ don't associate with each other, working togther._

 **Criticism or any form of advice is highly appreciated!**

* * *

Lazy as a Pig

 **Hermione Granger:**

I stormed down the hallway to my next class thinking of only one thing; how dare my teacher put me and Ron in the same project. Does she know that he's lazy as a pig? Well, I would have been fine by myself, but no, it just _had_ to be with Ron. Not only do I have to do my work, but I have to make sure he did his part of the work. I also need to make sure that we agree on the exact same thing and make sure that everything is accurate. Do you know how hard that it when you are working with Ron? It's excruciatingly hard! He is the laziest person I know!

If I had the chance, I would switch with _anybody_! Except Slytherin or Draco, I would never work with them. They are always grumbling about homework and always make fun of me. Now that I think about it, Ron _was_ always there to back me up when I was being bullied by Draco, I remember that he would always retort something sarcastic back. I guess that he's good for one thing, but that doesn't mean he's good at everything.

After the class ended, I hesitated getting out of my chair. I _was_ going to get up, but that all changed when Ron met me at my seat. "Let's go Hermione, I want to finish that project as fast as we can so that I can see Seasmus, he said that Fred and George gave him something that caused a chain reaction that could get me out of class faster than the golden snitch! I need to see that!" Ron exclaimed excitedly. But I groaned at his statement.

"Ron! This project is supposed to take time. The teacher specifically gave it to us so that we can test and analyze the results that we have made, and those results take time. It doesn't just happen with a snap of a finger! And class is essential in life, you cannot skip it!" I scolded Ron, he is always like this. He would always try and skip class, and he would never do his work.

"Class is not essential! Where did you ever hear that from?" Ron argued.

I groaned and pinched my nose with my two fingers. "Ron, how do you thing you learned spells. You went to _class_! How do you think you learned to transfigure things? You went to _class_!" Ron glared at me.

"I can't learn like you Hermione. You just read books. After you read those books, you read more books. You should stop reading those books Hermione, they will destroy your brain one day, I swear it."

"Ronald!" I yelled at him. "You know what? Fine. If you are going to be like that, then I don't know what I'm going to do with you. When I finish the results and the parchment, you can look at the results and make your own, but do not copy mine." I told him as I closed my eyes and breathed slowly. "I hope the teacher gives me a good grade on this." I muttered.

"What?" Ron looked at me incredulously. "You're making me do this! Nope, I thought that we were going to establish that you were going to do everything." He said, pointing to me.

"Ron, we didn't esetablish anything. You were the one who just randomly thought I was going to do your work for you, and let me tell you that I'm not going to do your work for you. It won't even work because I don't have the same handwriting as you!" I yelled at him.

"You know Hermione, this is why I hate working with you! You don't even try." Ron scolded me.

"What? Ron! I do all the work for you! You make me do all the work! You need to learn to do things by yourself!" I screamed at him.

"You don't think I can't do things by myself! Well, then I take that as a challenge!" Ron yelled back at me. "I'm going to do this all by myself and I am not going to talk to you nor ask you for help ever again!"

"Fine! I agree as well! You know Ron, I hate working with you." I screamed at him.

"Likewise." And at that, we parted ways. Sooner or later, we both did what we said. I got a good grade for my essay, and Ron, he actually got a good grade as well. But that was before the teacher realized he plagiarized a book and half of my paper.


End file.
